SF Odcinek 32
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 13.10.2016r. left|350px Żyjmy szczęśliwie, żyjmy w ukryciu |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1830 22px ---- Na początku odcinka pojawiamy się w naszym pokoju. ---- Jeśli twoim wybrankiem jest Lysander: Su rozmyśla nad swoją ostatnią wizytą w szpitalu i postanawia wybrać się tam ponownie. Aby nie zamartwiać rodziców decyduje się zjeść z nimi śniadanie. *'Zjedz śniadanie.' Schodzimy do salonu. Spotykamy tam mamę Su, która informuje nas, że razem z tatą zdjęła nam szlaban. Podczas dalszej rozmowy z rodzicielką, bohaterka nie potrafi dłużej dusić informacji o wszystkich skutkach wypadku i wyjawia matce, że Lysander jej nie pamięta. Po wyjaśnieniach jedzą razem śniadanie. *'Wróć do szpitala i spotkaj się z Lysandrem.' Udajemy się na przystanek autobusowy. Su przypomina sobie, że w niedzielę kursuje mało autobusów, więc musimy jeszcze poczekać. *'Poczekaj na następny autobus.' Spotykamy Iris przy kafejce. Następnie wracamy na przystanek, gdzie już czeka na nas autobus, kupujemy bilet (10$) i możemy jechać. Wchodząc do windy w szpitalu, spotykamy tam jakże (nie)miłą panią pielęgniarkę, z którą (na szczęście) jedynie się witamy. Wychodzimy na korytarz. Spotykamy drugą pielęgniarkę, która mówi nam, że Lysander robi duże postępy oraz, aby poczekać z odwiedzinami do momentu, aż lekarz wyjdzie z jego sali. W tym czasie musimy trochę pochodzić po szpitalu. Spotykamy: **Rozalię - przed szpitalem **Milszą pielęgniarkę - kafejka Pielęgniarka informuje nas, że można już odwiedzić chłopaka. W trakcie rozmowy z Lysandrem dowiadujemy się, że nie pamięta on też innych osób m.in. bliźniaków, Kentina czy Priyi. Su przypomina sobie o jego notatniku i wychodzi z pokoju. *'Przemyśl wszystko w ustronnym miejscu.' W windzie wpadamy na pielęgniarkę. Przed szpitalem Su postanawia przemyśleć sprawę notatnika Lysandra (po kilku wejściach xD). *'Poszukaj lekarza i zapytaj o opinię w sprawie notatnika.' W recepcji spotykamy pielęgniarkę. Mówi, że lekarz Lysandra jest aktualnie na bloku operacyjnym i wróci za około 3 godziny, więc Sucrette pyta o zdanie ją. Według niej to dobry pomysł, ponieważ chłopak dowie się informacji o przeszłych wydarzeniach "od siebie". Su decyduje się odnaleźć jego notatnik. *'Wróć do sali Lysandra.' Na szczęście okazuje się, że chłopak pamięta o swoim notatniku, jednak nie wie, gdzie może być. Proponuje on nam, by zapytać o to Kastiela. Po Lysandra przychodzi pielęgniarka, by zabrać go na badania, które mogą zabrać dużo czasu, więc musimy wracać już do domu. *'Wróć do domu.' Wychodząc przed szpital automatycznie przenosimy się przed szkołę. Udajemy się do naszego domu, a potem pokoju. ---- Jeśli twoim wybrankiem jest inny chłopak: Schodzimy do salonu. Spotykamy tam mamę Su, która informuje nas, że razem z tatą zdjęła nam szlaban. Po śniadaniu wracamy do pokoju i dzwonimy do swojego chłopaka. Proponujemy mu wspólne spotkanie. Przed kafejką lub przed szkołą wpadamy na Iris i opowiadamy jej o wizycie u Lysandra. Dopiero po tej rozmowie spotykamy swojego chłopaka przy wejściu do parku. Po dalszym spacerze Su chce się pić, a ponieważ wszystko jest zamknięte, stwierdza, że najlepiej wstąpić do jej domu. Idzie pierwsza, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma. A. (Ale boję się, że ktoś nas zaskoczy. Wezmę tylko butelkę wody i wychodzimy.) B. (Zadzwonię do cioci i upewnię się, że mama już tam jest. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie wyglądać podejrzanie.) C. (Chyba gwiazdy mi dzisiaj sprzyjają!) <- W momencie, gdy Su zaprosiła chłopaka do pokoju... w mieszkaniu pojawiła się jej mama! Su upycha chłopaka w szafie. Dopiero kilku kursach po mieszkaniu udaje jej się w tajemnicy wyprowadzić ukochanego z domu. ---- Następnego dnia: *'Idź do szkoły.' Wychodzimy z domu. Przed szkołą spotykamy Priyę. Udajemy się razem z nią na lekcję z panem Savinem. *'Idź na lekcję plastyki.'right|400px|Jeżeli chcecie dobrze wykonać to zadanie, skorzystajcie z tej ściągi Spotykamy wcześniej: **Kim - sala A **Klementynę - klatka schodowa Udajemy się na pierwsze piętro. Sala od plastyki znajduje się na przeciwko sali biologicznej. W sali wita nas pan Savin, którego przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Z racji, że zostało mało wolnych miejsc, Priya siada z Kim, a nasza Su z Klementyną. Podczas zajęć dostaniecie zadanie mieszania kolorów. Jeśli chcesz otrzymać ilustrację z dziewczynami: Klementyna: Te wszystkie historie o kolorach są naprawdę zabawne, można by powiedzieć, że niektóre obrazy przypominają wiersze. A. Gadasz bzdury. B. Ładnie to ujęłaś! C. (Spojrzałam na nią, zaskoczona.) ILUSTRACJA Po skończonej lekcji postanawiamy porozmawiać z Rozalią. *'Porozmawiaj z Rozalią.' Zanim spotkamy naszą przyjaciółkę, natkniemy się na kilka osób: **Armin - I piętro **pani Delanay - sala biologiczna **Amber, Li i Charlotte - klatka schodowa **Iris i Melania - klub ogrodników/pokój gospodarzy **Rozalia i Alexy - szatnia/sala B albo sama Rozalia - piwnica Idziemy na korytarz przed pokojem nauczycielskim, by zaczekać na Kastiela. Nie zjawia się on tam jednak, a my musimy iść na zajęcia. Lekcje się kończą, a czerwonowłosego ani widu, ani słychu. Notatnika też brak. *'Przejdź się po sklepach w centrum miasta.' Su postanawia iść na mały shopping. Należy przejść do sklepów. Mamy wybór kupna koszulki nocnej (aby w razie czego chłopak mógł ją zobaczyć w czymś bardziej "sexy") albo nowego zestawu ciuchów. Piżama - 70$ (do ilustracji z Rozalią) Strój - 180$ (do ilustracji z Lysandrem oraz/lub z Peggy i Klementyną) Wracamy do domu, skąd przeniesiemy się do szkoły. *'Zapytaj Kastiela, czy wie, gdzie znaleźć notatnik.' Szukamy: **Armin - biblioteka / Kentin - sala biologiczna **Klementyna - sala A **Priya i pan Savin - sala B Priya: Tak, ale zawaliłam ćwiczenie na koło barw. Jestem kompletnie zblokowana, gdy muszę użyć pędzla albo kredki. A. Violetta nie miała ci udzielić korepetycji z rysunku? B. Najwidoczniej nie możemy być we wszystkim najlepsi. C. Jestem pewna, że szybko zrobisz postępy! (ILUSTRACJA!) **Iris - dziedziniec **Amber i Li - szatnia Następnie spotykamy Kastiela w piwnicy. *'Otwórz szafkę Lysandra.' Jego szafka znajduje się na korytarzu przed klatką schodową. Kod do niej to 2211 (data jego urodzin). *'Wróć do szpitala i daj notatnik Lysandrowi.' Spotykamy pielęgniarkę na recepcji, która mówi nam, że od razu możemy go odwiedzić, jednak Lysa nie ma w pokoju. Na korytarzu na III piętrze spotykamy pielęgniarkę Felicję, doktora, i dopiero potem Lysandra (korytarz/winda). *'Idź na przystanek autobusowy i wróć do domu.' Po rozmowie z chłopakiem wychodzimy ze szpitala. Su ma dosyć ukrywania prawdy. Chce powiedzieć, kim jest dla Lysandra./Nasza bohaterka zgubiła w szpitalu klucze. Postanawia się do niego wrócić. *'Tego już za wiele... Powiedz Lysandrowi o...' albo ↓ *'Wróc do szpitala i poszukaj kluczy.' Wracamy do Lysandra./Pod łóżkiem Lysandra znajdujemy nasze klucze. Chłopaka znowu tam nie ma, jednak po chwili słyszymy otwierane drzwi. Su przestraszona mówi "D-Duch?". Cóż, duchem tym okazał się Lysander, któremu przez reakcję dziewczyny wróciło jakieś wspomnienie. Nie dowiadujemy się jednak jakie, ponieważ pielęgniarka (oczywiście Felicja) wygania nas podejrzewając o robienie jakiś niestworzonych rzeczy. Wracamy do domu. *'Idź do szkoły.' Rano udajemy się do szkoły. Zanim tam dojdziemy na przystanku widzimy Klementynę całującą się z jakimś chłopakiem. Przed szkołą jesteśmy świadkami wyśmiewania się Amber i spółki z chłopaka Klementyny i zdruzgotanej przez ich zachowanie dziewczyny. Mamy wybór obronić Klem lub zignorować wydarzenie: A. (Nie dogadujemy się zbyt dobrze z Klementyną, ale nie mogę jej zostawić samej w takiej sytuacji. To niesprawiedliwe.) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Nie mam zamiaru się w to mieszać. Nie będę stawiać czoła tej trójce tylko po to, aby obronić kogoś takiego jak Klementyna.) *'Idź na lekcję chemii.' Idziemy prosto na lekcję, jedynie przed salą Nataniel pyta nas, co wywołało taki stan u Klementyny. Na lekcji panuje lekki gwar spowodowany plotkami na już nam znany temat. Klementyna nie wytrzymuje komentarzy o jej ukochanym i z płaczem wybiega z sali. Postanawiamy ją znaleźć. Nie idziemy jednak same, pani Delanay wyznacza nam Peggy do pomocy. *'Znajdź Klementynę!' Najpierw spotykamy: **Perricka i dyrektorkę - korytarz **Borysa - sala gimnastyczna Klementyna ukryła się w szatni. Po rozmowie z Klementyną na dziedzińcu, zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy z Rozalią. Su postanawia urządzić babski wieczorek. *'Zaproś Rozalię na noc.' Zanim spotkamy białowłosą, natkniemy się na: **Priyę - korytarz/dziedziniec **Charlotte - sala B/I piętro **Armina i Kentina - klatka schodowa/dziedziniec **Alexy'ego i Violettę - sala plastyczna/ogród **Nataniela i Kim - sala A **Kastiela - piwnica Koniec końców Rozalię spotykamy w ogrodzie/sali od plastyki/szatni. *'Zapytaj rodziców, czy możesz zaprosić Rozalię na noc.' Wracamy do domu. Przechodząc koło kafejki spotykamy Iris i jej barta Thomasa. Niestety nie mamy czasu na rozmowę, więc idziemy dalej. W parku spotykamy dyrektorkę i Kiki. W domu pytamy rodziców o pozwolenie na urządzenie małego babskiego wieczorku. Oczywiście się zgadzają. Aby zdobyć ilustrację należy wcześniej kupić koszulę nocną oraz wybrać odpowiedź: A. Powinnyśmy iść już spać. Musimy jutro wcześnie wstać. B. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Chcesz się napić kawy? C. To rozmowa o sprawach sercowych Amber tak cię nudzi? (ILUSTRACJA) Jeśli nie kupiliśmy koszuli nocnej, musimy nałożyć naszej Su piżamę, którą miałyśmy na sobie podczas nocowania u Nataniela w odcinku 23. *'Idź do sali plastycznej' Po prostu pójdź do sali plastycznej na I piętrze, gdzie otrzymasz ocenę ze swojej pracy wykonanej wcześniej. *'Czas opuścić szkołę.' Idziemy na dziedziniec skąd automatycznie wyrzuca nas przed szkołę, gdzie spotykamy Lysandra. W zależności czy jest naszym WS i czy kupiliśmy strój dzienny a nie piżamę, dostaniemy ilustrację lub nie. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowości= 32Alexy - normalna.png 32Alexy - radość.png 32Alexy - smutek.png 32Alexy - smutek2.png 32Alexy - zadowolenie.png 32Alexy - zakłopotanie.png 32Alexy - zniesmaczenie.png 32Armin - normalna.png 32Armin - radość.png 32Armin - smutek.png 32Armin - smutek2.png 32Armin - zadowolenie.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie2.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie3.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie4.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie5.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie6.png 32Armin - zakłopotanie7.png 32Armin - zaskoczenie.png 32Armin - zdenerwowanie.png 32Armin - zdenerwowanie2.png 32Armin - zdenerwowanie3.png 32Armin - zdenerwowanie4.png 32Armin - zniesmaczenie.png 32Armin - normalna (w ubraniach z szafy Su).png 32Armin - radość (w ubraniach z szafy Su).png 32Charlotte - zadowolenie.png 32Charlotte - zdenerwowanie.png 32Kastiel - zakłopotanie.png 32Kentin - zdenerwowanie.png 32Kentin - zdenerwowanie2.png 32Klementyna - płacz.png 32Klementyna - płacz2.png 32Klementyna - zakochanie.png 32Melania - zakłopotanie.png 32Nataniel - zadowolenie.png 32Nataniel - zamyślenie.png 32Priya - smutek.png 32Priya - zadowolenie.png 32Rozalia - krzyk.png 32Rozalia - smutek.png 32Rozalia - zakłopotanie.png 32Rozalia - zniesmaczenie.png 32Samuel - normalna.png 32Samuel - zadowolenie.png 32Sala plastyczna.jpg 32Szpital w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Recepcja w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Kafejka w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Winda w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Korytarz w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Pokój 1 w nocy.jpg 32Szpital - Pokój 2 w nocy.jpg 32Sala gimnastyczna.jpg 32Klatka schodowa.jpg |-|Rzeczy= |-|Prezenty= 32 Czepek.png|''Czepek'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Plik:L32Stroje.png |-|Ilustracje= 32RysunekPriyi.jpeg 32KlemPeggy-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 32Roza-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 32Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 32 es:Episodio 32 pt-br:Episódio 32 ru:Эпизод 32 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt